Nos jours brumeux
by Mekakushi-chan
Summary: " Ce phénomène se répéterait encore et encore. Tu l'avais compris depuis longtemps. Tu avais aussi compris que ce genre d'histoire ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule fin. " Un petit Livetra inspiré de la chanson Kagerou Days de Hatsune Miku.


Bonjour !

En faisant le ménage dans mon ordinateur, je suis retombée là-dessus ! Comme je l'ai précisé dans le petit résumé, ce récit est inspiré de la chanson Kagerou days de Hatsune Miku ! Voici le lien si vous souhaitez l'écouter - ce que je vous conseille, d'une part, parce qu'elle déchire et, d'autre part, pour que vous compreniez mieux ce texte : watch?v=whzDTSD2PIM

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

Tu te réveillas le quatorze août, à midi et demi. Il faisait chaud, si chaud. La chaleur t'avait toujours insupporté : tu te sentais trop mou, trop affaibli, trop _mal_ tout simplement. La preuve : dans une autre situation tu ne te serais _jamais_ levé à une heure pareille.

Tu te dirigeas vers la salle d'entraînement. Tu avais honte d'être si en retard. Tes soldats t'attendaient déjà depuis un bon bout de temps. Ils te regardèrent tous avec un air moqueur - le commandant-chef n'était pas à l'heure mais eux si ? Il fallait avoué que c'était un peu ironique.

Rectification : tous sauf Petra te regardaient comme ça. Elle te lança un regard à moitié inquiet et à moitié interrogatif. Elle devait sûrement s'inquiéter en se disant que c'était anormal que tu te lèves aussi tard et qu'il y avait peut-être anguille sous roche.

Tu leur crias alors qu'ils n'étaient que des fainéants et qu'ils auraient pu et dû commencer sans toi. Tu étais furieux ; tu allais donc les faire bosser encore plus que d'habitude et puis voila. Ils n'avaient qu'à s'en prendre à eux-mêmes.

Tu remarquas que Petra n'avait pas l'air en forme. Des cernes rétrécissaient ses grands yeux dorés et son large sourire d'habitude si enthousiaste semblait las et superficiel. Mais tous les soldats avaient leurs coups de mou, après tout - tu étais bien placé pour le savoir.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'ils s'entraînaient sans relâche. L'état de Petra n'avait fait qu'empirer. Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de t'inquiéter. Tu faillis même prendre de ses nouvelles mais tu te dis qu'il ne fallait pas risquer de faire du favoritisme. Non pas qu'il y eut de quoi faire du favoritisme, hein. Petra était juste un de tes soldats. La plus gentille, la plus jolie, la plus intelligente et la seule fille parmi tous tes soldats mais un de tes soldats quand même.

Elle était même venue te demander pendant l'entraînement de prendre une p, juste une petite pause de rien du tout. Tu avais refusé. Est-ce qu'on prenait des pauses lors d'une expédition ? Non. Eh bien c'était pareil lors d'un entraînement. Point final. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

Elle avait hoché la tête et était retournée s'entraîner. Elle était de moins en moins efficace mais ne rechignait pas. C'était ce que tu aimais - entre autres - chez elle : sa détermination.

Tu fermas les yeux et te dis que tu devrais peut-être la laisser aller boire un verre d'eau. Tu n'étais pas si dur avec tes soldats, d'habitude. Cette fichue chaleur te rendait encore plus strict que normalement.

Soudain, tu entendis des cris horrifiés et choqués. Ne pouvait-on pas te laisser tranquille ? Tu crevais de chaud et ces idiots à force de hurler allaient te faire avoir une migraine. Tu rouvris les yeux, excédé. Ce fut à ce moment-ci que tu la vis allongée par terre. Elle _souriait._

" Je vous avais dit de ne pas prendre de pause, Ral "

Elle ne te répondit même pas. Tu l'avais connue plus aimable, la petite Petra. Tu lui donnas alors un violent coup de pied dans les côtes.

" Relevez-vous, Ral. Ce n'est pas l'heure de la sieste. "

Elle te décevait sur ce coup là. Tu pensais qu'elle valait mieux que ça : s'endormir en plein milieu d'un entraînement n'était pas digne d'elle. Plus elle restait au sol plus tu te sentais trahi. Tu la rouas alors de coups. Il _fallait_ qu'elle se réveille sinon tu ne le supporterais pas. Elle était l'une des seules personnes en qui tu avais confiance ; elle ne pouvait donc pas te trahir ainsi.

" Commandant-chef... " murmura horrifié l'un de tes soldats - tu n'arrivais même pas à savoir lequel étant donné à quel point ils étaient insignifiants pour toi par rapport à ce qui était en train de se passer.

 _Ce qui était en train de se passer..._

La vérité tu la connaissais, n'est ce pas ? Elle était morte. Morte à cause de toi. Morte car tu avais refusé de la laisser se reposer. Morte de...de quoi, d'ailleurs ? D'une crise cardiaque ? La raison de son décès t'importait peu à vrai dire. Tout ce que tu voulais c'était qu'elle se réveille.

Tu avais l'impression d'étouffer. Ta tête qui tournait inlassablement et tu avais chaud...si chaud...cette brumeuse chaleur ne pouvait-elle pas s'arrêter ? Cette brumeuse journée ne pouvait-elle pas s'arrêter ?

OoOoO

Tu te réveillas le quatorze août, à midi et demi. Il faisait chaud, si chaud. La chaleur t'avait toujours insupporté : tu te sentais trop mou, trop affaibli, trop _mal_ tout simplement. La preuve : dans une autre situation tu ne te serais _jamais_ levé à une heure pareille. Mais pourtant tu ne fis pas attention à cela : tu étais bien trop obnubilé par le rêve que tu venais de faire. Ce rêve où...

Non. Tu refusais d'y repenser ; depuis quand un rêve avait autant d'importance pour toi ? Depuis quand un rêve était-il réel ?

Oui. Tu allais te rendre à ce fichu entraînement et constater par toi-même à quel point tu étais stupide de t'inquiéter pour rien. Non pas que tu t'inquiètes pour elle, évidemment.

Tu te dirigeas vers la salle d'entraînement. Tu avais honte d'être si en retard. Tous tes soldats t'attendaient déjà depuis un bon bout de temps. Ils te regardèrent tous avec un air moqueur - le commandant-chef n'était pas à l'heure mais eux si ? Il fallait avoué que c'était un peu ironique.

Rectification : tous sauf Petra - Dieu merci elle était vivante - te regardaient comme ça. Elle te lança un regard à moitié inquiet et à moitié interrogatif. Elle devait sûrement s'inquiéter en se disant que c'était anormal que tu te lèves aussi tard et qu'il y avait peut-être anguille sous roche. Oh Petra, si tu savais à quel point tu avais raison...

Tu leur crias alors qu'ils n'étaient que des fainéants et qu'ils auraient pu et dû commencer sans toi. Tu étais furieux ; tu allais donc les faire bosser encore plus que d'habitude et puis voila. Ils n'avaient qu'à s'en prendre à eux-mêmes. Mais tu n'étais pas _que_ furieux : tu étais aussi soulagé. Si soulagé...

Petra était vivante.

 _Petra était vivante._ Tu te le répétas une bonne douzaine de fois - tu entendais presque cette si douce et apaisante phrase résonner dans ta tête.

Tu remarquas que Petra n'avait pas l'air en forme. Des cernes rétrécissaient ses grands yeux dorés et son large sourire d'habitude si enthousiasme semblait lasse et superficiel. Mais tous les soldats avaient leurs coups de mou, après tout - tu étais bien placé pour le savoir.

" Nous devons parler, Ral. "

Tu ne l'attendis même pas et sortis de la pièce. Tu te dirigeas vers un endroit où personne ne pouvait vous voir. Tu t'assis sur la pelouse, te maudis en pensant aux tâches vertes qui apparaîtraient sur ton pantalon aussi blanc que la neige. En tant qu'obsédé de la propreté, tu faillis te relever mais tu fus comme pétrifié : tu repensais aux tâches non pas vertes mais rouges sang - c'était le cas de le dire - qui avaient souillées l'uniforme de Petra dans ton rêve. Tu fermas les yeux tout en te maudissant : pourquoi étais-tu si obsédé par ce rêve ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve et, de plus, ce n'était pas le premier soldat - car oui, Petra était juste un de tes soldats. La plus gentille, la plus jolie, la plus intelligente et la seule fille parmi tous tes soldats mais un de tes soldats quand même - que tu voyais mourir sous tes yeux. Pourquoi alors n'arrivais-tu pas à chasser de ton esprit le regard vide pourtant d'habitude si lumineux de la rousse ? Pourquoi alors n'arrivais-tu pas à chasser de ton esprit le corps inanimé de cette fille ? Pourquoi n'arrivais-tu pas à chasser de ton esprit ce rêve brumeux ?

Tu l'entendis arriver au bruit de sa marche dynamique. Elle s'assit finalement à côté de toi, plongea son regard envoutant dans le tien et attendit que tu lui dises de quoi tu voulais lui parler.

À vrai dire, tu ne savais pas toi-même ; tout ce que tu voulais était l'éloigner de cette salle d'entrainement afin qu'elle ne meure pas comme dans ton rêve. Tu ouvris la bouche, la referma puis la rouvrit. Tu avais l'air ridicule et tu regrettais de l'avoir appelé - ce n'est pas comme si elle allait s'effondrer comme dans ton rêve, après tout ! Dieu, qu'est ce que tu aurais voulu pouvoir remonter le temps ! Tu en venais même à te demander pourquoi tu avais souhaiter lui parler au milieu de ces écœurants rayons de soleil éblouissants.

" Vous savez, commandant-chef, j'ai une sorte de haine envers l'été, déclara-t-elle afin de briser le silence.

\- Moi, je déteste quand il fait chaud, lui répondis-tu. L'été et la chaleur c'est du pareil au même.

\- Non, l'entendis-tu marmonner."

Un ange passa - c'était comme si elle était gênée que tu ne comprennes pas quelque chose d'aussi évident que ce qu'elle était en train de te raconter. C'était la première fois qu'un silence te paraissait _gênant._

Un chat au pelage aussi noir que l'ébène s'installa sur ses genoux - n'était-il pas le symbole du malheur et de la malchance ? Elle lui sourit et entreprit consciencieusement de le caresser.

" C'est un peu étrange, commenças-tu, mais j'ai fait un rêve. Tu étais dedans.

\- Tu m'as vu au beau milieu d'un rêve... chantonna-t-elle, rêveuse.

\- Et, dans de ce rêve, continuas-tu, tu... "

Petra te coupa brutalement en se levant précipitamment ; le chat venait de partir de ses genoux. Elle couru après le félin comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Tu fermas les yeux et te dis qu'elle était malpolie de te couper ainsi la parole. Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû la laisser aller faire une pause, finalement. Tu te repris en te disant que tu n'étais pas aussi facile à vexer, d'habitude. Cette fichue chaleur te rendait encore plus nerveux que normalement.

Soudain, tu entendis des cris horrifiés et choqués. Ne pouvait-on pas te laisser tranquille ? Tu crevais de chaud et ces idiots à force de hurler allaient te faire avoir une migraine. Tu rouvris les yeux, excédé. Ce fut à ce moment-ci que tu la vis allongée par terre. Ce fut à ce moment-ci que tu la vis piétinée. Elle _souriait._

Les cris provenaient des cavaliers dont les chevaux l'avaient écrasée. Ils n'avaient pas dû la voir. Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas vue courir ? Pourquoi n'avais-tu pas vu la jolie rousse se diriger innocemment vers la mort ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Tu avais l'impression d'étouffer. Ta tête tournait inlassablement et tu avais chaud...si chaud...cette brumeuse chaleur ne pouvait-elle pas s'arrêter ? Cette brumeuse journée ne pouvait-elle pas s'arrêter ?

OoOoO

Tu te réveillas le quatorze août, à midi et demi, évidemment. Il faisait encore une fois très chaud, si chaud. La chaleur t'avait toujours insupporté : tu te sentais trop mou, trop affaibli, trop _mal_ tout simplement. La preuve : dans une autre situation tu ne te serais _jamais_ levé à une heure pareille.

Non, c'était faux : cela commençait à faire longtemps que tu te réveillais à cette heure-ci. Cela commençait aussi à faire longtemps que tu te réveillais le quatorze août. Depuis combien de temps exactement ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? Un an ? Dix ans ? Cent ans ? Tu n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Tout ce que tu que étais capable de dire c'était qu'un innombrable fois, le monde s'est noirci et la brume avait emporté son sourire. Petra était tombée dans les escaliers et s'était rompue le coup, elle avait été écrasé par un titan femelle - un titan femelle ? Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ?! - elle s'était faite transpercer par une lame d'épée, elle...elle était morte un nombre de fois qui dépassait l'entendement.

Ce phénomène se répéterait encore et encore. Tu l'avais compris depuis longtemps. Tu avais aussi compris que ce genre d'histoire ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule fin.

Tu te dirigeas vers la salle d'entraînement. Tu n'avais même plus honte d'être si en retard. Tout tes soldats t'attendaient déjà depuis un bon bout de temps. Ils te regardèrent tous avec un air moqueur - le commandant-chef n'était pas à l'heure mais eux si ? Il fallait avoué que c'était un peu ironique.

Rectification : tous sauf Petra te regardaient comme ça. Elle te lança un regard à moitié inquiet et à moitié interrogatif. Elle devait sûrement s'inquiéter en se disant que c'était anormal que tu te lèves aussi tard et qu'il y avait peut-être anguille sous roche. Oh Petra, si tu savais à quel point tu avais raison...

Tu remarquas que, encore une fois, Petra n'avait pas l'air en forme. Des cernes rétrécissaient ses grands yeux dorés et son large sourire d'habitude si enthousiasme semblait lasse et superficiel. Cela faisait depuis si longtemps que tu la voyais ainsi que tu en venais même à te demander s'il en avait déjà été autrement.

" Nous devons parler, Ral. "

Tu ne l'attendis même pas et sortis de la pièce. Tu te dirigeas vers un endroit où personne ne pouvait vous voir. Tu t'assis sur la pelouse. Tu te moquais totalement d'avoir des tâches vertes sur ton pantalon aussi blanc que la neige. Tu repensas aux tâches non pas vertes mais rouges sang - c'était le cas de le dire - qui avaient souillées l'uniforme de Petra tellement de fois maintenant.

Tu l'entendis arriver au bruit de sa marche dynamique. Elle s'assit finalement à côté de toi, plongea son regard envoûtant dans le tien et attendit que tu lui dises de quoi tu voulais lui parler.

" Tu sais, Ral, j'ai une sorte de haine envers l'été, déclaras-tu.

\- Moi, je déteste quand il fait chaud, te répondit-elle. L'été et la chaleur c'est du pareil au même.

\- Non, marmonnas-tu. "

Un ange passa - c'était comme si tu étais gêné qu'elle ne comprennes pas quelque chose d'aussi évident que ce que tu étais en train de lui raconter.

Un chat au pelage aussi noir que l'ébène s'installa sur ses genoux - n'était-il pas le symbole du malheur et de la malchance ? Elle lui sourit et entreprit consciencieusement de le caresser. Les secondes puis les minutes passèrent. Petra se leva alors précipitamment ; le chat venait de partir de ses genoux. Elle couru après le félin comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Tu ne fermas les yeux et ne te dis qu'elle était malpolie de _t'abandonner._ Non, tu ne fis pas cela. Tu te mis à la poursuivre comme si ta vie en dépendait. Comme si sa vie.

Tu fis ceci car tu avais compris. Tu avais compris comment aller au delà de cette perpétuelle journée d'été. Tu avais compris comment aller au delà de cette brumeuse chaleur. Tu avais compris comment aller au delà de cette brumeuse journée.

Tu la vis s'apprêter à se faire écraser par les chevaux. Tu ne pouvais pas rester là planter à rien faire : ce phénomène se répéterait encore et encore. Tu l'avais compris depuis longtemps. Tu avais aussi compris que ce genre d'histoire ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule fin.

Soudain, tu la poussas et tu sentis les chevaux te piétiner. Ses yeux et ton corps déformé étaient comme des reflets flous du sang qui coulait.

Tu entendis des cris horrifiés et choqués des cavaliers dont les chevaux venaient de t'écraser. Tu crevais de chaud et ces idiots à force de hurler allaient te faire avoir une migraine. Tu avais l'impression d'étouffer. Ta tête tournait inlassablement et tu avais chaud...si chaud...cependant, tu _souriais_ : cette brumeuse chaleur pouvait _enfin_ s'arrêter. Cette brumeuse journée pouvait _enfin_ s'arrêter.

OoOoO

Elle se réveilla le quatorze août, à midi et demi. Il faisait chaud, si chaud. La chaleur l'avait toujours insupportée : elle se sentais trop molle, trop affaiblie, trop _mal_ tout simplement. L'été et ses jours brumeux l'indisposaient encore plus.

" J'ai échoué cette fois encore " murmura-t-elle tandis qu'elle caressait un chat au pelage aussi noir que l'ébène - n'était-il pas le symbole du malheur et de la malchance ?


End file.
